stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Republic (NCC-1371)
| type = Heavy cruiser | class = Constitution | status = Active |launched = 2240|image2 = Republic command white.jpg}} The USS Republic (NCC-1371) was a starship in Starfleet service from the mid-23rd through the late 24th centuries. 23rd century Then-Lieutenant Garth of Izar was assigned as Republic's security chief in 2229. (Star Trek is...: "The Next Cage") :Two Treknology sources — ''Heavy Cruiser Evolution Plans and Ships of the Star Fleet — posit that Republic had been refit from an vessel, which may explain why it was extant before the launch of Constitution in the 2240s.'' The Republic participated in the Axanar Peace Mission in 2251 under the command of Captain Rollin Bannock. ( novel: : ) In 2254, James T. Kirk served with his friend Ben Finney aboard the Republic with the rank of ensign. On duty, Finney left a circuit open to the atomic matter piles by accident: an event Kirk reported in his log, causing Finney not to be promoted. ( ) :My Brother's Keeper: Republic'' has this incident taking place three years earlier, during Kirk's first year at Starfleet Academy.'' In 2265, the Republic was involved in a confrontation with Klingon forces in the Argalus Indri system where it defeated three Klingon cruisers. ( ) In 2267, during a wargames exercise, Republic (under command of Commodore Jonathan Keller) fired on with phasers at 1/10th power instead of 1/100th power. Keller was given the choice of court martial or retirement from Starfleet. He chose the latter. (Orion Press: "The Price of Peace") Captain Quetra Lerl was the Commanding officer in the 2260s and 2270s. (Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures) In 2275, the ship received a refit. ( ) During the Kelvan War in 2285, Republic was part of Task Force Four. It was one of the first ships rescued by Task Force Six. (Orion Press: ''In Harm's Way'') Republic resolved the threat of piracy by Orion raiders in the Volus Corridor and later deterred Klingon border incursions along the Neutral Zone in 2287. (Decipher ST:RPG Starships) When Operation Retrieve was proposed in 2293, the Republic was patrolling the Klingon Neutral Zone. ( ) In 2294, the Republic was decommissioned. ( ) 24th century The Republic was used as a Starfleet Academy cadet training vessel well into the 24th century. As of 2374, the ship hadn't left the Sol system since the 2330s. ( ) The Republic was unable to assist the during the Borg attack on Earth in 2367, or with the task force sent to recover survivors at Wolf 359, as she was undergoing a refit at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards during this time. During the battle with Samantha Delaney and her Dark Starship, the Republic was again at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards for routine maintenance and in no state to assist defending Earth. :We also assume Elizabeth Singh, during one of her stints teaching at Starfleet Academy, served as an instructor aboard the ship, due to her saying the ship seemed to always be in drydock for one thing or another. In 2376, the Republic participated in the Battle of Sol against the Vendoth. |United We Stand - Together}} Assignment patch Before the 2270s Fleetwide adoption of the Enterprise delta shield as an insignia, the assignment patch for Republic was a rhombus -- within which would be the Command, Sciences, or Operations symbols in black; or the Medicine symbol in red. (Cover art for trilogy: Republic) Republic personnel Senior Officers *Commanding officer :*Captain Quetra Lerl *First officer :*Commander St. John Lister *Chief Command Officer :*Commander Richard Wan-Saul *Chief Science Officer :*Commander Paul Cooper *Chief medical officer :*Commander John Caffey Command Crew *Helm :*Lieutenant commander Lisa Olsen - Chief :*Lieutenant Mary Ward - Assistant Chief *Navigation :*Lieutenant commander Albert Bennett - Chief :*Lieutenant Whitney Gates - Assistant Chief *Tactical officer :*Lieutenant commander Jean Logan - Chief :*Lieutenant Adam Fisher - Assistant Chief *Records officer/Pilot :*Lieutenant commander Jacob Segal - Chief :*Lieutenant Neil Foster - Assistant Chief Sciences crew *Science officer :*Lieutenant commander Dorothy Bradley - Chief :*Lieutenant Charles Quinn - Assistant Chief *Scientist :*Lieutenant commander Louis Shaw - Chief :*Lieutenant Roger Zahn - Assistant Chief Operations Crew *Engineering :*Lieutenant commander Alexandra Riversong - Chief engineer *Security officer :*Lieutenant commander Sarah Fields - Security chief :*Lieutenant Anna Bloch - Assistant Security chief *Communications :*Lieutenant commander Andrew Foreman - Chief *Transporter :*Lieutenant commander Donna Tate - Transporter chief *Environmental Officer :*Lieutenant commander Sean Neeson - Chief *Support officer :*Lieutenant commander Simon Adams - Chief support officer Medical Crew *Doctor :*Lieutenant commander Mia Zorba - Assistant chief medical officer :*Lieutenant commander Megan Rose :*Lieutenant commander Janet Sutton *Nurse :*Lieutenant Edward Kyle - Head External links * * Republic 001371 Republic 001371 Republic 001371 Republic 001371 Category:Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures